


奇迹不是请客吃饭

by nox0707



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: ABO，Beta!Aziraphale/Omega!Crowley, 斜线有意义。六千年之后，Crowley才第一次迎来了发情期。而Aziraphale是个没有发情期的Beta。他们需要一点奇迹。一个沙雕翻车的故事。





	奇迹不是请客吃饭

天使是无性的，因此天堂盛产Beta。是那种纯粹的Beta，那种，在路边的Alpha和Omega因为生理冲动解开裤子抱在一起的时候，还会在旁边无中生有地变出安全套和润滑剂、甚至十七八个抱枕的，Beta。  
亚茨拉斐尔当然也是Beta，并且引以为豪。性行为是繁殖的需要和欲望的发泄，无欲无求的天使并不需要此项功能。  
“无欲无求？”克鲁利嗤之以鼻，“食欲呢？”  
天使捂住脸。

堕天使曾经是天使，因此理论上他们也是无性的。但恶魔崇拜欲望，为了彰显出与循规蹈矩的天使们不同，恶魔们可以凭自身分化出Alpha和Omega。比较麻烦的是，分化的标准不可言说。  
克鲁利一直以为自己是个Beta，直到六千年后，第一次的发情如同神赐的甘霖一样从天而降。  
二手书店的大门像天堂之扉一样敞开。浑身燥热的恶魔风卷残云般拐进书店，身上粘着室外的落叶和雨水，一头撞击店主怀中，把脸埋进店主的针织外套里，活像一头叼着飞盘的寻回犬。店里仅有的顾客眼睛瞪得像灯泡，嘴唇蠕动了两下终于被Gay里Gay气的气氛打败，丢下书本落荒而逃。  
亚茨拉斐尔先是震惊，但他很快闻到了空气中的味道。即使是不受影响的Beta也对信息素略知一二，他叹了口气，眨眨眼睛让打烊的标志飞上橱窗。  
“不管是上……还是撒……总之这他妈一定是哪里搞错了。”恶魔抬起头，眼里呛着泪花——他比天使高一些，但现在佝偻着背，因此不得不仰面才能看到天使的脸，“我不可能——”  
他深吸一口气，将脸埋进天使的领子里，随即又扭开，痛苦地摇头。  
“不行，你不是Alpha，你没有……信息素……”  
他推开天使，踉跄着后退了几步，撞在一列书架上，天使脸色一变，用一个神迹将书架稳住，另一只手扶着他的老朋友。恶魔软绵绵地试图用手臂挡开，像小猫咪玩弄毛线耗子。亚茨拉斐尔把他的手压住，拉进怀里。  
“别动！我又不是傻子，克鲁利，你现在出去很不安全。你需要休息。来吧，我们到里面的房间去。”  
恶魔茫然地怀疑着老朋友到底是担心自己还是书架更多。

天使的房间有非常、非常、非常舒适的布艺沙发。  
克鲁利蜷缩在沙发上，把自己裹进长绒毛毯，恨不得能钻进沙发的缝隙里——如果他是蛇的形态，亚茨拉斐尔现在已经在拔蛇地狱了。天使手足无措地站在旁边，捧着两杯温暖的热茶，一句“糖还是奶”卡在嘴边。他不是不知道发情这回事儿，但一来自己没这种需求，二来面前是六千年的老友，这种前所未有的画面还是过于刺激了些。他看着对方的肩膀耸成一个颤抖的弧形，深色的发尾打着旋儿湿乎乎被汗水地粘在后颈上，不禁咽了咽唾沫，思考着到底是应该加毯子还是开冷气。  
克鲁利从毛毯里挣扎着猛地抬头，目光闪烁四处搜索，尽管天使的房间他早就见过无数次了。他的声音特别嘶哑，低沉得好像被扔回了地狱。  
“我……我得……需要……“  
天使补完了他没说出口的词：“我想你需要……交配。”  
如果克鲁利不是在发情期，他现在一定已经软了。恶魔瞪了他一眼，但由于眼中含泪，因此毫无杀伤力，倒是有几分可怜巴巴。恶魔支撑着自己从沙发上爬起，像柔软无骨的大蛇一样粘上来，下巴搭上天使的肩头，手指抠着他的衣服好像捞着救赎的稻草，吓得后者倒吸一口气，几乎把茶杯扔到恶魔脸上——不然还能怎么样呢，上帝呀他只是个Beta！  
“你说得对，我需要交配，否则就要被发情热烧死了。”恶魔一字一句，声音嘶哑，“所以呢，你没有别的想说的？你的——你的脑子？你的身体？你的——嗯哼？！”  
“我……我？我我我我我？”天使顿时就结巴了，每个发音都塞在牙缝里叽里咕噜地响，“你你你？我，我不能……这不对！我是Beta！天使都是Beta!”  
克鲁利松开他，退了半步，颤抖着滑进沙发里，把自己藏进毛毯中。亚茨拉斐尔端着茶杯，看着那个毛团发出意味不明的喘息，心里突然涌起潮水般的愧疚，仿佛又回到了1841年的圣詹姆斯公园，那点软萌的小心思在湖面上无声地炸出一簇火苗儿。恶魔精于诱惑，而天使很少拒绝——因此当他真正拒绝对方的时候就显得尤为锋利，足以刺伤他们栖身的血肉之躯。  
他放下茶杯，艰难地揉着手指，“有什么我能帮你的？”  
“打电话叫个Alpha男妓。”蜷成一团的恶魔咬牙切齿，“要最贵的，活儿特别好的那种。完事之后洗掉他的记忆。”  
“我没有那种电话……”天使的脸像个番茄，“你……你确定只能这样解决吗？”  
“当然不是了，你个傻……傻天使！”一股热浪袭来，克鲁利呻吟一声，几乎用头猛撞沙发扶手（被亚茨拉斐尔按住了），“难道你想我和别人……你是脑子有毛病还是那玩意儿有毛病，赶紧把衣服脱了来上我！”  
他说得理直气壮，完全没有半点有求于人的意思，显然也没有任何即将被人上的自觉，倒是亚茨拉斐尔羞红个脸，手指的关节被自己掰得发白，眼神不知道该往哪儿飘。“我不能……不能乘人之危占你便宜。”  
恶魔没有眼白，因此他无法做出翻白眼的表情，只能翻了翻眼皮。他的汗水和体液正在疯狂地涌出身体，要是天使非要维持正人君子的贞洁，他可能会被自己分泌出的液体淹死——没有死于末日大战却死于发情热，这丢人的程度还不如泡圣水呢。  
他真的要被烧死了。

恶魔艰难地维持思考，热浪正在侵蚀他的大脑，他的犬齿紧咬着下唇，防止更难堪的声音玷污了老友最珍贵的小书店。  
亚茨拉斐尔的眉毛皱得像条蛇。他当然一万个想帮忙，但一来对那方面的事儿并不熟悉，二来他是个没有信息素的Beta，如果搞完一场发现并没有卵用……他只担心这种行为是否会给他的恶魔朋友带来更加不可逆转的伤害。  
克鲁利开始用抵着沙发靠背摩擦下半身，脑袋死死地顶在沙发上，隐约的啜泣从织物里传出。虽然很轻，依然在亚茨拉斐尔的心上撕开一条条细碎的裂口。他低头看到恶魔交叠的双腿，裤腿间依稀有湿漉漉的痕迹顺着淌下，显然是发情的迹象已经藏无可藏。这样下去他可能还没到发情结束就死于脱水了，天使赶紧把差点被遗忘的茶杯捧起来送到那团毛毯面前。  
“总之多喝热水。”  
他用一只手拉起毛毯，试图把快要盘成蛇形的老朋友扶起来，后者正在努力将自己闷死在沙发里。伊甸之蛇已经浑身软得几乎赶上他的原型，在天使伸手时毫不犹豫地攀上亚茨拉斐尔的小臂，伸出分叉的舌头去舔他掌心的汗渍。酥痒的触感令天使从脚底到翅膀尖都震了一下，心跳顿时弹出一首皇后乐队金曲（他只是在本特利车上听过，并不知道歌名），但幸好他在食欲之外的领域都有强大的自制力，只好强作镇定地把他按进座位。  
克鲁利再次瘫倒在沙发，蛇信子在唇边跃跃欲试，看起来非常适合在什么畅销儿童电影里吓唬小朋友。天使不禁伸出手想要抚摸他，但最终只是卑微地帮忙取下那副墨镜，看着汗水像眼泪一样划过恶魔的眼角。他看上去甚至像个疲倦的天使。  
“发发善心啊，天使。”蛇喘息着，每一声都混着灼热的欲望，“你要看着你的朋友被烧死吗？”  
“不！”爱的造物矢口否认，但又并不能按照恶魔期待的那样去做——他无法安慰最重要的朋友，甚至可能造成伤害，每一个理由都令他不敢妄动，“我只是担心Beta……不能解决问题。从生理和性别的角度， 我做不到你想要的那样……”  
蛇总算勉强把茶杯接在手里，苍白脱水的嘴唇像快溺死般地张了张，“行行你的奇迹啊，天使，奇迹。那可是你们最擅长的工作。”  
“奇迹又不是在丽兹大饭店请客吃饭那么简单！何况，我已经失业了，你也失业了。你不能指望我还像过去一样随时准备祝福世人。”天使双眼圆瞪，仿佛受到了侮辱，但立刻又软下来，毕竟眼下还有大问题要解决——他内心斗争，脑中挣扎，目光在颤抖呻吟的老友和拨号电话中转了十几个来回，终于鼓起了腮帮和勇气。  
“克鲁利，要不要，呃，我打给宠物商店，你喜欢哪种类型的母蛇……？”  
也许是因为脱水，又或是被男朋友的迟钝震撼到脱机，恶魔无力地呻吟了一声，终于晕了过去。

天使愣了几秒，放下电话，小半步地踱回沙发。他犹豫着，犹豫着，仿佛面对一本举世无双的绝版，小心翼翼地抬起手，拨开几缕粘在对方额角的湿发。

天使的房间有非常、非常、非常舒适的沙发。  
那是因为没有人睡过他的床。  
亚茨拉斐尔当然是有床的，不管是出于装样子还是真的想休息，他都需要一张不算太华美、但绝对舒服的床。天使不需要睡眠，身为Beta也几乎没有床伴（“几乎”），因此鲜有人能感受到这张床是多么可怕的温柔乡。掐指一算，最近十年，这张床上躺过的外人，大约只有几个赖着不走的流浪猫了。  
天使想了点办法把他的恶魔朋友弄到床上去。克鲁利比看上去要重一些（他的外表太瘦了），但还不至于超过正常成年男性的标准，而且天使毕竟是天使。他慢慢地把恶魔放在床上，对方字面意义上地陷进了床铺——这张床虽然算不上king size，但也足够两个人睡在上面还绰绰有余——这念头让天使又一次感到画面过于刺激，虽然克鲁利晕过去之后终于不再对他动手动脚。恶魔闭着双眼，眉头紧锁，红发一绺一绺被汗水打湿贴在额头上，鼻腔里断断续续地哼着意味不明的低吟，屁股则难耐地在天使的高级床单上蹭来蹭去。他的裤腿间全是荡漾的水痕，裤管都湿透了。  
那一定很难受。亚茨拉斐尔在内心里感到疼痛，即使身为Beta无法感同身受，但一看到对方痛苦的蹙眉，他就忍不住想伸手去抚平。然而他无法做出什么弥补或者治愈的事情——第二性别不能算一种疾病，因此他不可用奇迹来“治愈”它们，再者，这也是违反自然规律的，而天使在通常意义下都不愿意去做出违反规律的行为。他把斟满的茶杯放在床头柜上，正要离开，又想起应该帮克鲁利脱下外套。  
他解开恶魔的衣领，才发现对方几乎整个人浸泡在冷汗中，体温却高得烫手。天使犹豫着，随便脱人衣服好像不太礼貌，但放着不管似乎结果会更糟——他也说不出用奇迹一键脱衣和用手脱衣服有什么区别，但总觉得后者更妥当一些。总之，亚茨拉斐尔内心里的小神圣和小邪恶稍微辩论了几句，便采取了合理的行动。他小心翼翼地脱下恶魔的外套和衬衣，把恶魔钟爱的波洛结放在枕边，然后动手解开蛇形腰带，艰难地扒下紧巴巴的皮裤，最后是贴身的底裤。他是天使，他可以不带一丝情欲地去做这般情色的动作，即使看到对方腿间翘起硬邦邦的小恶魔——虽然多少还是有点难为情，但认真地说，天使并不会因为避免看到同伴的裸体而停止帮助他人的工作。  
现在恶魔光溜溜地躺在他面前，天使总觉得哪里不对，因为眼睛不知道往哪儿搁。他愧疚地想如果是别的什么人，他断不会有这样的犹豫，可是因为那是克鲁利，六千年来唯一在身边相伴的家伙，与他携手度过哈米吉多顿的家伙，能在同一个房间里喝酒到宿醉的家伙——因此反而愈加地微妙了起来。  
恶魔的身体小幅度地挣扎了一下，因为情热而浑身颤抖，两条光裸的大腿无意识地摩擦。他显然在经受着生理性征的折磨，而天使——天使无法安慰他。这不对，这不是天使应该做的，他可以行使奇迹，他可以给予祝福，这比请客吃饭难不了多少，正如他过去对无数的人类所做过的那样——他内心的小神圣和小邪恶纷纷蹦来跳去地叫嚣着，让他做点什么，马上做点什么，对他的朋友做点什么，绝妙的机会——  
他确实有必要做点什么。亚茨拉斐尔想了想，从虚空里拉出一条毯子盖在恶魔身上。  
天使静止不动地在床边注视着他昏迷的朋友，看他濡湿的红发，看他紧闭的眼睫，看他丘壑一般的皱眉。最终他受到不知是神圣或者邪恶的念头影响，鬼使神差地俯下身，让嘴唇轻轻贴上恶魔紧蹙的眉心。  
“别担心。你会好起来的。”  
他甚至不知道这是祝福还是祈愿。再说现在天堂地狱都不爱管他们，祈愿也不知该向谁诉说了。他只是说出那样的句子，仿佛说出来就能让对方——或者更多是自己——安心似的。  
片刻之后他恢复理智，落荒而逃。

亚茨拉斐尔拎起电话。  
安娜丝玛最近正在准备带着牛顿回美国，不过他们还没有确定日期，因此依然居住在塔德菲尔德。她偶尔到伦敦一趟，亚茨拉斐尔有几次机会和他俩一起共进午餐，聊一些特别生活的话题，比如烤饼干的技巧和蓝莓蛋糕。安娜丝玛是Alpha，牛顿是Beta，而他们看起来相处十分和谐，亚茨拉斐尔希望她能给出一些有效的建议。  
他是这样描述的：“亲爱的小姐，我……的一位Beta朋友最近遇上了麻烦，他的另一位朋友突然发现自己是个Omega，因此不得不突然面对发情期这么个让人烦心的事，但Beta并不能减缓Omega的发情，而我的朋友的朋友也没有固定伴侣，我的朋友想请问——”  
“你说的的朋友就是你自己吧。”女巫的声音在电话那头干巴巴地打断，让亚茨拉斐尔能想象她一脸无趣的表情，“要怎么解决？当然是打炮啊，世界末日当下都能做爱还怕第二性征不符吗？”  
亚茨拉斐尔哽住了，下面的台词都噎在喉咙里，就好像当初被三位天堂同事堵在大街上一样。幸好安娜丝玛没有追问，电话那头传来一些刀子切东西的声响，他猜女巫应该是在做什么活计——是活计，不是活祭。他干咳了两声，试图缓解尴尬。安娜丝玛一边做事一边在电话里回答。  
“如果是传统来看呢，Omega是需要Alpha的，无论什么课本和教材都是这样写的，但我和牛顿并没有这样的烦恼，而且现在非AO婚姻和伴侣也非常普遍，因此我在猜测所谓的Omega必须要与Alpha做爱这一点是不是根本就是一个骗局？你知道，历史是由政府书写的——”  
切东西的声音突然停止了。  
“你说你的朋友……”女巫敏锐地命中目标，“——那个老恶魔，竟然是Omega？！而且你俩竟然几千年还没上过床？！”  
亚茨拉斐尔“啪”地挂断了电话。

克鲁利在一阵湿热中醒来。  
他显然是在床上——还是一张很舒服的大床，虽然他现在依然超级不舒服。身体内部的高温像病毒一样烧得他迷迷糊糊的，两腿之间涌出一波一波的体液让他整个下半身都黏腻不堪，某个不好说的部位又痒又滑，难受极了。他意识到自己没有穿任何衣服，身上盖着你能想象的最柔软的毯子，身下还垫着一张宽大的纯棉织物，吸水性特别好的那种。  
天使的善意。他愤恨地咬牙。这个棉花糖般的天使如此无微不至，却不愿意委身与自己来一发。Beta算什么鬼借口，难道他真的不介意自己叫个男妓在这间书店里搞得天翻地覆吗？  
该死的、善良的天使。恶魔翻了个身，把脸蹭到枕头上，迫不及待地在床单上摩擦乳头和下身，仅存的意识里继续迷迷糊糊地诅咒着天使，糊里糊涂地想搞点什么邪恶计划来破坏这间整洁的卧室，比如偷走这个舒适的枕头。克鲁利闭上眼睛，试图将头埋进枕头里。这张床上没有太多天使的痕迹，只有枕头留着一丝淡淡的气息，像是翻开一本陈旧的古籍，纸张与油墨，一点点的古龙水。这气味中没有任何Alpha的信息素，只是淡淡的、温和的气息，静静地弥漫在这张床上。  
他撸了一发。用左手抚慰前端，用右手挤进后穴，一点一点地开发和试探，好让自己能扛过身体内部的空虚。做完之后发情迹象似乎稍微缓和了一点，但仍旧痛苦难耐，他看着射在床上的精液，不由自主地像蛇那样蜷缩起来。  
亚茨拉斐尔那个家伙喜欢干净和整洁，他能让外套保持180年的最佳状态，连一抹颜料也不能容忍。而克鲁利呆在这里只能继续亵渎他最喜欢的床单和毯子。恶魔无法控制，在被彻底满足之前他都不能控制这个充满欲望的身体。他暴躁地用手指掏挖自己，然而除了令下面的小洞溢出更多的体液之外无济于事。  
如果亚茨拉斐尔无法提供帮助，克鲁利必须另想办法。也许变成蛇会好一点，毕竟他是冷血动物，他能扛得住这个。  
伊甸之蛇扭了两下，把自己拧成原型，继续迷迷糊糊地顺着窗户滑出了书店。

特雷西夫人是一位Omega，沙德维尔先生是一位Alpha。如今他们住在一栋郊区的小公寓里，特蕾西夫人依旧有事没事搞一搞通灵的副业，偶尔请天使帮忙吓吓纠缠不休的客户。理论上他们这种典型搭配对亚茨拉斐尔参考性不大，但鉴于他没有更多的人可以求助，他还是拨通了他们的电话。  
特蕾西夫人温柔动情地说，冒昧问一下，您说的这位朋友，其实是您本人吗？  
亚茨拉斐尔好像被扇了左脸，并且还把右脸送到别人手下。他支支吾吾地敷衍过去，幸好特蕾西夫人也没有追问。  
“我不敢在您面前自称灵媒，您已经知道其中的把戏了。”她用一种缠绵的音调说，“但我过去在与其他人通灵的过程中曾经看过这方面的分析，通灵其实很可能是一种暗示，一切都是遵从参与者的内心。您是这么一位聪明的绅士，在向其他人咨询之前，也许您应该先问一问自己的内心。”  
“……内心？”天使下意识重复道，“我的内心一直——”  
“人与人——抱歉，我就这说了——人与人之间的结合并不是只看身体上的性征，更重要的内心的感情。您应该想一想是否爱您的朋友，您是希望他好起来呢，还是更看重那些理论和规律？”  
当亚茨拉斐尔放下电话的时候，那个对天使来说无比平凡、与生俱来的单词，突然间变成无法说出口。  
六千年同行的道路突然走到了尽头，他终于得面对那个既简单又迷茫的单词了。

伊甸之蛇的逃亡路线不太顺利。他拖着沉重的身体滑出窗户，却忘了在发情期间魔法会受到影响，他不能好好地攀附墙壁，结果直直地从二楼的窗台滚了下来，撞过一楼的屋檐，摔到地上。这点距离当然不会让他受伤，但他本来就迷糊的脑子变成更迷糊了。  
而且他会后悔——每次克鲁利到书店都是直接冲进店里，从来没有注意过周围的环境，如果他有心的话，就会看到在书店后方有一家自助中餐馆，店主和亚茨拉斐尔也算认识，并且经常给天使赠送一些精致的粤式小点心。如果他再多了解一下的话，就会惊恐地发现世界上有一种叫广东人的生物，毅然决然地站在食物链的顶端。  
现在他有气无力地睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地确认自己被困在一个有网罩的大盆里，而身处的位置，似乎……是一间厨房。

伦敦也是一个有故事的地方，圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子可以作证。

陈浩贤，45岁，男性黄种人类，祖籍广东，目前在苏活区经营一家中式餐馆，擅长煲粥和调羹。父母当年为之起名“浩贤”希望儿子今后能干一番事业，但浩贤专精于烹饪，最终成为一名杰出的厨师，只是做菜特别喜欢多放盐。  
今天他心情很好，因为难得的偶遇，新鲜食材从天而降——所谓三天不练手生，陈师傅许久没有烹过蛇羹，正是练手的好时候。大锅放满开水，刀铲洗刷干净，陈师傅着手检查大木盆里的黑蛇，同时关照了一下小女儿。  
“乖女，爸爸要整啲好食嘅，等阵你同对面书店阿叔讲，嗌佢嚟食饭啊。”  
小姑娘点点头。她4岁的时候得了特别严重的麻疹，辛亏书店那位好心的先生用英国偏方治好（但他好像没有用药物，陈师傅到现在也不知道其中的原理，也许这就是文化隔阂吧），那之后陈师傅就隔三差五给书店先生送点点心早茶之类——做人不能忘了感恩。今日难得有机会做家乡菜，当然也要请那位好心的先生来尝一尝鲜。

安娜丝玛·仪祁，19岁，女性白种人类，实用神秘学家兼前职业后人。她今天因为一通突然打来的电话而感到有些焦躁，虽然说轮不到她来操心超自然生灵的恋爱心理咨询（说真的，6000年还没上过床？！），但超越人类理解的存在，以及世界发展的未知性总是会让人不安。牛顿回伦敦了，她独自在茉莉小屋，待会儿还有几位客人要来——她今天答应了“他们”要聊一聊关于“消失的搭车客”的话题，并且已经准备好了一壶茶。  
用过的茶叶沉在壶底，引诱着涉世未深的女巫。所谓三天不练手生，她其实并不精通于茶叶占卜，但还是忍不住稍微地，对着茶叶渣解读了一下。  
那形状像是一颗裂开的心。  
安娜丝玛将用过的茶叶一股脑倒进垃圾袋，把茶壶用华氏200度的开水和食用清洁剂洗涮了两遍，然后大踏步地走过去，查看烤箱里的枫糖蛋糕。

亚茨拉斐尔，不少于6000岁，天使，珍本书商。他结束了与特雷西夫人的通话，机械地向卧室走去。他亲爱的老朋友今天突然爆发了第二性征体质，从未经历过Omega发情期的两位超自然生灵都被搞得身心憔悴——一个是身，一个是心。天使向人类求助，未果。关于克鲁利之前提到的那个办法，他并不是不理解——但只要一想到让恶魔与不认识的人类在他眼皮下面发生性行为，他就觉得像有人抓着他的胃拧了一把。  
他们都是同样贪恋人间，也并不是没有与人类发生过或多或少的关系。俗话说三天不练手生，亚茨拉斐尔已经很多年没有做过这种事了，但放任这种事发生在自己家，天使总觉得哪里不对——更何况这事关他最好的朋友。理论上恶魔都是诱惑者，克鲁利也不会介意这种事的，恶魔有他自己的人际交往圈子，然而……  
他的思绪卡在了“然而”上。  
天使站在空荡荡的床前。床单皱巴巴的，显示出睡在上面的人曾经努力挣扎过。恶魔显然试图做点什么，床单上还留下一些不太雅观的液体。但现在天使面前只有空荡荡的床，以及地板上的一道水痕，断断续续消失在窗口。  
亚茨拉斐尔的大脑仿佛创世纪之前那样一片空白。

上帝是不可言说的。每一个天使都知道这一点，就算是堕天使也至少在堕落之前被告知过这一点，只不过他们大多数的反应都是“滚蛋”，然后就真的滚蛋了。  
上帝玩着牌局的时候，从来不会让你看清楚牌面，他甚至不会告诉你现在在玩哪一局，打个比方，他可以同时和无数个人一起打牌，或者一边打扑克一边搓麻将，同时设计出AlphaGo也解不出的围棋残局，还能为赢得曲棍球比赛来一个托马斯全旋。他可以让不同人种、不同肤色、人类和非人类一起陷入名为命运的丝线，并且带着愉快的微笑看着他们，好像我们欣赏困在毛线球上的小猫。  
现在，华裔厨子、美国女巫、离职天使，都要面临又一轮庄家出牌。

敲门声打断了女巫的呆滞。安娜丝玛打开门让进几个小朋友，亚当显然被父母禁足了挺长的时间，头发都已经长得很长了。帕佩换了新的发圈儿，温斯利戴正在用手绢擦着鼻尖上的一块污渍，布莱恩嘴里嘟囔着什么。  
“又是什么？”安娜丝玛完全不需要占卜就能看出小伙伴们又在为了什么无聊的话题而争吵，她本不想插嘴，但可惜她的嘴快了一步。  
“也没什么，”帕佩不屑一顾地撇撇嘴，“就是那些，Alpha和Beta和Omega的问题。说真的，学校在这方面的教学根本不够！”  
狗狗欢快地抖了两下，蹦进房间，在安娜丝玛刚刷过的地板上留下一个泥巴脚印。

敲门声惊醒了迷茫的天使。下面传来一个小姑娘的声音，他赶紧收拾好自己回到店里。打开门，迎面而来的是一张黑发黑眼的面孔。他记得这是对面中餐馆的老板家的孩子，曾经出了严重的麻疹，当时亚茨拉斐尔正在试图搞清楚广式早茶的品种，于是顺手施了一个奇迹；后来就经常承蒙餐馆老板的关爱，让他有幸把各种美味的点心尝了个遍。倒是不知道今天又有什么好吃的……不不不，现在不是想这些的时候。  
他努力克制住心里的焦灼（“不，我应该先去找克鲁利，点心可以先放一放，不着急”），勉强挤出一个微笑：“啊，是你，代我向你父亲问好，今天书店没有营业，是有什么能帮忙的吗？”  
女孩回复了一个甜甜的笑容。  
十秒钟之后，亚茨拉斐尔像被拨火棍捅了的兔子那样跳了起来。

安娜丝玛皱起眉头，不知道该怎么和孩子们解释男性Omega也会生孩子的问题。说好的今天讲都市传说呢？她以为顶多也就跑题到黑衣人和金字塔之类的，没想到现在却在给一群11岁的孩子科普第二性征知识。不过11岁确实也是该了解这些知识的年龄了，就算敌基督也是要长大的……只是“他们”并不明白女巫姐姐心中的忧虑，依然在争论不休。  
“我还是不太明白在这个过程中Beta怎么办？”  
“听说议会也在考虑修订法律了，有很多团体正在呼吁允许同性征的人结婚。”  
帕佩一口吃完了她的蛋糕，尖锐地宣判：“这是性别歧视！只有Alpha才能与Omega结合，这本来就是一种性别歧视！这是长期以来Alpha权力者的谎言！”  
安娜丝玛叹了口气，给茶里多加了一颗糖。  
“孩子们，我们应该换个话题，不然会让我想起今天一件难堪的事……”  
她想改口，但已经迟了，这群小混蛋对于八卦新闻欲念之火一旦燃起来，就不能被任何东西熄灭。

清晨，陈浩贤师傅揭开纱网，清洗了厨具，准备料理他辛苦寻觅而来的美味食材。正是即将入秋的季节，菊花也备好，陈师傅要为家人做一道拿手的好菜。在千里之外的广东顺德，这是传统的菜色，也是亲朋好友聚会必备的佳肴，而远在他乡的华裔们，也借以这些自然的馈赠，承载着不可多得的团圆之心。  
可惜陈师傅的诗意还没维持到开场白念完，就被不速之客打断。他刚把大盆里的黑蛇拎起来，厨房的门突然自动打开，平时文绉绉的书店老板像炸毛的绵羊一样撞了进来，眼睛瞪得老大，浅金色的卷发好像要烧起来，直勾勾地看着他手里几乎半死的蛇。陈师傅一手捏着蛇，一手拿着刀，书店老板见状，左右刮了两眼，一把抓起案板上的一个锅铲挡在身前，然后好像自己也觉得哪里不对，忽然尴尬起来。陈师傅正要劝退，左右为难的书店老板突然冲他做了个什么手势，对他说：“你现在很舒适，你做了个梦……”  
然后他就什么都不知道了。  
等待陈师傅醒来的时候，只觉得中秋将至，应该回老家看看，于是当天他就去定了全家从伦敦到广州的机票。

亚茨拉斐尔把蛇搂在怀里，用大衣包裹着，急冲冲地回到书店。他不得不使了一些技巧让路人忽略自己，否则很可能被认为是怀揣一堆赃物，或者怀揣一个八个月的新生命。伊甸之蛇毕竟有那么大一条，就算现在盘在怀里，也是那么大的一坨。蛇身上全是水，又湿又滑，不知道是盆里的水还是别的什么他不愿意多想的液体，他心痛地一低头，崭新的大衣被浸湿得一塌糊涂。  
可是他顾不上这些了。他只能用最快速度回到书店，用最柔软的毛巾把蛇裹起来，轻轻擦干净。蛇还是半死半活的样子，奄奄一息地吐了吐信子，它的视觉没有恢复，还维持在动物的水平，因此只能看到模糊的人影。蛇身上有几处浅浅的血迹，大约在与厨子的周旋中多少有些磕磕碰碰。虽然几乎看不出来，亚茨拉斐尔仍感到胸口一丝绞痛，弯腰将蛇平放在床上，理开毛巾，全然忘了自己手里还拿着锅铲。  
半晌，恶魔终于逐渐恢复了视觉，他慢慢地在天使眼前变成人类的形态（依然没有穿衣服），联想到之前经历的一切，他艰难地支起上半身，看了看天使的左手，又看了看右手，脸上露出了怨恨的表情。  
“天使，我委身来拜托你，你不但不上我，还想吃我……？”  
“不……不是的！我不是，我没有！你听我解释！”亚茨拉斐尔赶紧扔掉锅铲，试图把毯子拉起来遮住恶魔赤裸的身体。克鲁利的耳朵依旧发红，支撑身体的手臂颤抖着，体温也明显高于平时，更重要的是他两腿之间的玩意儿还很精神，股缝间有液体涌出——一切现象都说明发情期还在困扰着他。亚茨拉斐尔惊悚地移开目光，但又立刻感到有手指勾住了大衣下摆。他一回头，对上一双水汽迷茫的金色瞳孔。  
“天使，”恶魔喘息着，充满诱惑，细长的手指抠着布料，指关节泛白，“求你。施行你的本能。你们不应该是创造奇迹来的吗？你们不应该以帮助他人为己任吗？你们的主——那一位，没有教你们要以身饲虎吗？”  
“你说的那是印度神话，再说你又不是虎又不是鹰，别想诱惑我，你这条狡猾的老蛇！”亚茨拉斐尔心痛地坐在恶魔身边，几乎要展开双臂把对方拥进怀里。他小心翼翼地用手指拨开恶魔濡湿的额发，指尖掠去眼角下的汗水或是泪水。克鲁利从未显得如此疲惫，即使哈米吉多顿也没有令他困顿至此，这令亚茨拉斐尔几乎心碎，无论如何，他不能在此刻丢下他的恶魔离开。“可是我是Beta，即使上床也并不能安慰你，我担心……我担心……”  
我担心你会因此不喜欢我的。后半句被咽下喉咙，噎得难受。亚茨拉斐尔的手指攥着布料，不敢对上另一人的目光。  
恶魔看上去想扑上来，但他最终克制住了，天使很感激——因为要是他真的扑上来扒裤子，亚茨拉斐尔完全没有能抵抗的自信。克鲁利只是往反方向又缩进去一些，抱着手臂弓起背，像是一个胃痛的人那样蜷缩起来。他把头埋进手臂，嘶嘶地支吾着：“天使，你要是真的不愿意，就让我一个人呆着。别上来看我，也别走远。我会想办法处理的，包括你的床单和外套。”  
天使揉着他湿淋淋的大衣，好像想把那块湿的布料揉干似的，他踟躇地靠在床边，无法起身，也无法上前。蛇沉默起来，只是躲在角落里，压抑着颤栗的喘息。天使揉干了衣服，只好继续搓揉他可怜的手指。  
“你……你还有别的认识的人么，Alpha的，可以深交的，你说过……”  
“没有。”恶魔闷声闷气地打断他，“没有别人，1862年是赌气说的。从来没有别人……只有你。一直都只有你。”  
他混乱地搓了搓头发，那些平日里被精心打理的发型都因为汗水和挣扎散落下来，让他看上去委屈了很多，像是犯错的小孩子，即使他今天还没有机会来完成任何邪恶的行为。他放下手臂，露出汗湿的脸孔和颤抖的嘴唇。  
“所以，为什么是Beta就不行？为什么要拘泥于这种规则？回答我，天使？”  
天使的回答是抱住了他。

  
数分钟前，他放下电话的时候，特蕾西夫人的话还在耳边回响。  
“我不确定你们的想法……但当他最需要的时候，他没有去找别人，而是向你求助了呀。”

“所以，为什么Beta就不行？Omega只能和Alpha在一起吗？”温斯利戴吸了吸鼻子，他鼻尖上的污渍已经被擦干净了，取而代之的是一小滴枫糖浆。  
“我说了，这就是性别歧视！”帕佩叉起腰。  
安娜丝玛耸了耸肩，“反正天生就这样。虽然我也没觉得一定要这样。”

亚茨拉斐尔回答了那个问题。并不是用语言。当蛇嘶哑地说出那句话时，仿佛终于印证了所有的遐想。  
恶魔曾经对他说自己不可饶恕，可是那时天使回答：我宽恕你。  
当恶魔认为自己无人可以求助的时候，亚茨拉斐尔理所当然地也应该是那个施以帮助的人。他可以做到，而且——他希望可以给予可以做到的一切来帮助克鲁利。  
理解、宽容、爱——  
他可以给予很多东西。

  
天使倾身吻住了赤裸蜷缩的恶魔，背后洁白的双翼展开，好像日光普照的穹隆。他用手指将恶魔的红发向后梳理，用柔软的嘴唇亲吻那双潮湿的眼睛和干涩的嘴唇，克鲁利本能地去追逐那些触感，热切地回应天使的拥吻，天使的翅膀似乎带着火焰的温度，他们如同置身光晕之中。  
“……过去的几千年，”天使让两人的额头贴在一起，然后是脸颊，然后是嘴唇，“我已经违反够多的规则了，不在乎再多一点。”  
“省省吧，你违反规则的次数就跟请客吃饭一样多。”蛇嘶嘶地嘲讽，伸出手臂搂住天使的脖子，把对方拉近。他们紧紧挤在一起，克鲁利用牙齿咬住天使的格子纹领结扯下，后者一脸无奈。  
“我都戴了三十多年了。”  
“我都等了六千年了！”  
恶魔不满地扔下领结，动手又把天使的外套和衬衣脱下来，他的脸上依然淌着止不住的汗水和泪水，好像在剥开一个硕大的洋葱。天使一点一点地亲吻他全身，仿佛在品尝什么新鲜的甜点——恶魔从来不觉得自己有什么地方能和甜点联系在一起，急不可耐地挺起胯往对方手里送。对方依然不紧不慢地亲吻他凸起的髌骨，那里有一处瘀伤在慢慢褪色。  
亚茨拉斐尔一脸委屈地笑了笑。  
“抱歉，但我不能看着你受伤……”  
该死的、善良的天使。恶魔心里咒骂着，出口的却只有喑哑的呻吟，他闭上眼睛，感受春雨般的亲吻和身体内部搅动的手指；他用手指卷起天使浅金色的发尾，后者正在缓慢而坚定地进入他，像是用石块一寸一寸填满伊甸围墙那个狭小的缺口。  
天使把恶魔颤抖的身体搂紧，就像对方也正紧紧地包裹着他——恶魔看上去想咬他，但忍住了。他感到对方的小腿缠上了他的腰，颤巍巍地把他卡紧，仿佛怕他中途逃走似的。天使叹了口气，继续亲吻眼前红肿的耳朵。  
安慰、怜悯、宽容、爱，他给予他所能给予的一切，即使那不一定能被有效地接受。

孩子们争论不休，这时亚当吃掉最后一口蛋糕，放下叉子。  
“我赞成帕佩。”他擦了擦了嘴，皱了皱眉，“Alpha不一定要和Omega结婚，Omega也不一定要嫁给Alpha，Beta也是。学校不会教这些的，但是谈恋爱应该是自由选择的，就像我爸爸和妈妈经常抱怨对方，但他们还是没离婚。”  
帕佩露出一种胜利者的优越表情。  
亚当想了一下，耸耸肩。  
“再说，天使和恶魔都能谈恋爱，还有什么不可能呢？要说奇迹，这才叫奇迹。如果这是一个奇迹，为什么不让它发生呢？”  
安娜丝玛觉得自己又一次带坏了小朋友。

这一定是奇迹。  
克鲁利晕乎乎地想，他好像漂浮在明亮的湖水中，被全世界的绿植围绕，皇后乐队唱着小夜曲，本特利的车轮无声地滚动。眼前只有明亮而温柔的光，他想起他创造的那些星星。身体被光芒包裹，恶魔感到前所未有的温暖。  
他的天使拥抱着他。

这可能是奇迹。  
亚茨拉斐尔感到一些潮湿的眼泪洒在他身上。他展开和煦、温暖的情绪，试图安慰总是患得患失的朋友。恶魔对爱没有天使那样敏感，他不确定自己的感情能否传达到对方心中。但这一次，他收到了回应。  
他的恶魔心里正充盈着爱。

所以万事皆不可言说。无论如何，奇迹就这样发生了。

克鲁利再次醒来的时候，亚茨拉斐尔已经醒了。但天使并没有起身，只是坐在床边看着他。他想起来前一天的各种故事或者事故，摸了摸自己，果然衣服还是没有的，但下面已经不再硬着流水，身体的温度也降了下去，发情期似乎已经完全得到了缓解。他把脸埋进手掌心，笑得肩膀一耸一耸的。  
“我说什么来着，天使！管用了！”  
“也许是祂的奇迹。”虔诚的天使慈爱地回答，低头亲了亲他的头发，“你现在要把自己搞干净，然后去洗个澡，然后穿上衣服。我昨天没有开店，今天要忙。”  
“我可以补偿。”恶魔说。  
天使想了想，“丽兹大饭店？”  
“没问题，”他说着坐起来，伸展了一下有些酸痛的身体，“用请客吃饭换奇迹不要太划算。你要是愿意，吃我也可以。”  
天使打翻了满满一杯热可可。这杯被浪费的热饮有可能是克鲁利六千年来最值得炫耀得一笔诱惑业绩。

今天天气晴朗。是个适合发生奇迹的日子。  
中餐馆的陈师傅决定要带家人回顺德探亲，毕竟他们已经有十几年没有回去过老家，颇为想念。他们推着行李出了门，临行前看到书店老板，双方友好地互打招呼。  
牛顿给亚茨拉斐尔打了个电话，说他们要去美国呆几天，去见见安娜丝玛的父母，顺便考虑给牛顿找一份不需要接触电脑的工作。天使祝他们好运，牛顿听起来非常开心。  
亚当和他的伙伴们对安娜丝玛的离开依依不舍，但女巫保证她还会回来，并且带给他们美国才有的曲奇饼和变形金刚。狗狗第三百六十五次挑战隔壁的大黄猫失败，整天都垂头丧气。  
亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，茶杯和茶壶都清洁一新。他让打烊的牌子飞上橱窗，听到了窗外本特利的鸣笛声。这辆本特利只加过一次油，窗户上有两个弹孔贴纸，并且抗过了世界末日。  
车门自动打开，克鲁利冲他点点头，“进来，天使。”他挤了挤眼睛，暗示性的压低声线，逼得后者耳根一红。  
没有红灯，他们可以一直开到丽兹大饭店。  
毕竟，这也是个适合请客吃饭的日子。

·fin

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：  
蛇：天使，我看到你的时候，你究竟为什么手里还拿着锅铲？  
天使：……拿炎剑拿惯了呗。  
蛇：拉倒吧你都几千年没拿过炎剑了。你就是想吃我。  
天使：……
> 
> 小剧场2：  
天使：克鲁利，那个，蛇羹真的很好吃吗……？  
蛇：……说真的，我没有吃过。  
天使：那你的尾巴剁掉的话可以再生吗？  
蛇：天使，那是蜥蜴。顺带一提利古尔已经被我做掉了。  
天使：……突然就没有胃口了……  
小剧场3：  
蛇（诱惑地拉开领结）：你真的想吃的话，就吃我吧。  
天使（脸红）：不，不用的，谢谢。你坐在那里什么都不做就已经很诱惑了。  
蛇：  
蛇：  
天使：咦，你又不是虾子，为什么这么红。  
蛇（解扣子）：我熟了，现在你可以吃了。  



End file.
